Fang's Blog
by STARszx
Summary: Fang is dared to take on the 30 day letter challenge! Takes place 2nd book-ish, although it does contain some content from the later books. May contain Fax, not too sure yet. T because I like the letter T! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I know I should be working on Unloved instead of creating more stuff for myself to handle. But let's face it, I'm a bad person ): But I promise that I'll work on both kay! Holidays are in less than a week, so I think(!) that I'll be able to work on more than one fanfic hehehe. Also (eeps, I'm gonna get killed for this), I know that Unloved should take top priority, but hehehe this kinda needs to be updated like everyday (it's not called a "30 day challenge" for nothing!). BUT I SWEAR I WILL NOT ABANDON UNLOVED. I promise that I'll work on it too and I'll put my 100% into it when I'm writing kay! I promise I won't get complacent again, and I'm really really sorry about that time X: But it won't happen ever again! In fact I'm going to go hide to write the next chapter now X: **

**(Sorry for the long AN, but here's the chapter!)**

* * *

**031110 - Day 1: Your Best Friend**

Hey guys, it's Fang. Who else? It's not called my blog for nothing.

So I've been dared to take up the 30 day letter challenge by _someone_. Someone who's name begins with an I and rhymes with piggy. Yup, thanks a lot Mr Incognito.

Anyway, the only reason why I'm doing this is because we made a deal. A deal that was pretty good in my opinion. Well, good for me at least. So what's the deal? I, pretty obviously, do this challenge and in return, Iggy won't use any of my stuff to make his bombs. Great deal right? I agree.

Right, so, today's topic... Your Best Friend. Well that's kinda easy, everyone knows who my best friend is. If you're new here, then yo!, great that you could join us. If you're slow and have no clue who I'm talking about at all, then wow. Just...wow. Anyhoo, I'm talking about Max. Yeah, Max, the stubborn, strong-headed, self-acclaimed Flock leader. Not that I mind her being the leader or anything - takes more stuff off my hands. And anyway, she's more suited for the role than any of us (you got that, Angel?).

Ah, where do I start? There's so much I could say about her, but I don't think you'd really want to hear about all the childhood trauma we had to go through (if we can even call it childhood...).

Well, if you've been following my blog for updates on the Flock and what crazy antics we've been up to lately, you probably would have heard at least a tiny bit about Max. I don't think there's ever been a week where I've not mentioned anything about her at all (no, I'm not obsessed). So you've got to have at least a little glimpse of how she's like, no matter how bipolar I make her sound. Yes, I do admit, I do make her sound horribly bipolar and fickle. But it's what makes her Max. How she can kick Eraser butt, sending their furry asses crashing into next Wednesday, and use that very same pair of hands to comfort the younger ones and tuck them into bed at night.

Yeah, she's a girl of extremes all right. But that's why we're best friends. Everything needs equilibrium, and (apparently) I'm the silent, non-bipolar one, meaning that Max + me = equilibrium? Wow, whoever came up with that theory has some seriously screwed up logic. But I guess it does make sense, kind of. Max rants, I listen. Okay screw that, I can't make sense of it either. (Angel - if you're even reading this - stop screwing with my mind.)

I guess it's like how Nudge needs someone there to listen to her never-ending rambles while Angel has the need to snoop into everything (my theory on why she reads our minds all the time). And how Iggy needs someone to be his eyes while Gazzy feels the urge to state the obvious (to the eye, I mean) all the time. Equilibrium?

In the same way, Max is just about programed to lead (- it's in her blood, literally), while I kind of just follow along. But hey, I can be a leader too. Just that I'm more comfortable with being second-in-charge so I can knock some sense into our dear old leader when she's being daft. See? Equilibrium strikes again! Dumb Max + Smart Fang = Equilibrium! (I'm going to be skinned alive the moment Max sees that.)

Moving on (so I won't say anything else that might put my life in danger)... Max and I have known each other since the day we were stolen from our biological parents (or at least we _think _we were stolen from them). We grew up together in those tiny old dog crates, endured the same torture everyday, got experimented on in the same tests, and basically grew up in the same shithole called the School. We supported each other all the way, although not in exactly the same situations. (I shall refrain from providing examples so as not to emotionally scar you for life.)

And sure, we've fought. (No, I don't mean all the times we had to spar against each other.) We may not be completely human, but we still have normal human feelings. Take that incident two months ago for example. You know the one with the redhead, Lissa, and all? Yeah. I mean, so what? I kissed a girl, so? It's not like I was in a relationship with anyone or anything. But Max just had to go make a mountain out of a molehill. And then she dates that other guy, what's his name? Ah yes, Sam. Like what's all that about? Then it turned into this huge argument, resulting in Max throwing herself out the window (sounds weird, I know) and me slinking back into my room to punch some... stuff (which reminds me that I still need to talk to Anne about replacing that broken lamp...).

But whatever, it's over. In the end, we talked it out like any other civilised person (though we're not the most civilised people). We can date whoever we want to date- it's our choice after all, and we should respect each other's choices. And hey, we're even closer now because of that little talk we had (not to mention that Sam got dumped a few days afterwards, haha).

I guess no matter what comes our way, I know that Max will be there for me, and she knows that I'll be there to support her too. Isn't that what best friends are for?

Well Iggy, I hope this post is long enough to satisfy your burning desire of getting inside my head. But honestly, I think this is a pretty good way to pass time in this boring old place. No Erasers have come after us yet. I kind of miss the action actually.

And to the rest of you, no, you can't dare me to do any more of these challenges. This one's an exception (mainly because I actually benefit from it).

~Fly On  
- Fang

* * *

I bet it was horribly OC D: And sorry if there were any spelling/grammatical mistakes, I was rushing to type it out because I wrote it kinda against my parents' rules. Long story. I'll probably edit this later at night. Yep, tyvm for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner although I'm supposed to do this everyday! I will try to do this everyday (because I have no life hahaha). It's holidays now so hopefully I'll be able to update more. I was at chalet last week so I couldn't update soon enough. Sorry!

**

* * *

**

**151110 - Day 2: Your Crush**

Salutations my normal- and not so normal- followers. Fang here again. It's not like someone paid Nudge to hack into my blog or anything.

Okay, just a quick update on the Flock and it's back to the 30 day thing again. Anyone heard my sigh? Because I think it must have been the biggest sigh ever in the history of sighing.

Right, so, the Flock. Well, nothing unusual so far. Other than the wings of course. Unusual for us, I mean. Just the normal everyday Flock life- Angel poking her nose into everything, Nudge with her nonstop babbling (thank goodness she's away at a sleepover tonight), Max and her paranoia (in fact, I was quite surprised when she agreed to let Nudge go on that sleepover), Gazzy and Iggy blowing up more stuff, making bombs using everything but my stuff.

Actually, I'm feeling uncharacteristically evil today, so I'm going to tease Iggy a bit. Gazzy, if you're reading this for him, don't tell him what's going on.

So, on to today's topic: Your Crush. I knew there had to be a catch to this deal. I guess I kind of should start off with confessing who my crush is. It's not like she'll ever read this anyway. Anyway, she's Tess. Yeah, that's right, Iggy's girl. Oh, I never mentioned it before? Yeah, so the Iggster's in a relationship. So as I was saying...

I, Fang Nolastname, am in love with Tess.

Haha, take that Iggy.

Anyway, on to the real thing. Well the first thing that pops into my mind when I hear the word "crush" is some Erasers being crushed- preferably to death- by an enormous tractor rolling over them. But since we're not talking about that kind of crushing, I will move on to the second thing that pops into my head.

I realize that I am taking a huge risk here by posting this. Iggy/Gazzy, do not tell her anything or I will very cheerfully rip your guts out and feed them to Total.

So the second thing that pops into my head is this question, "Is it really just another crush?"

Well, the only answer I can give to that question right now is, "I certainly hope not."

On second thought, maybe it being just a crush is a good thing. For one, it'd be easier to get over it, right? Maybe this feeling will just pass and life will go on the same as always. Hey, I didn't ask to be in love with my best friend. If there were a cure to love, I'd very gladly take it. Just to do away with the awkwardness of the whole situation, you know?

But at the same time, it's just so hard to imagine not being so enchanted by her every move, so mesmerized by the mere sound of her voice, so in love that I begin to spout mushy phrases that sound utterly stupid coming from me. Yeah, you get it.

Honestly, I have no idea how it happened at all. All I know is that she was just 'that girl who I grew up with', and all of a sudden we're both grown up and I find myself madly in love with her. Maybe it was that kiss on the beach when I was all torn up and just about dead. I guess it kind of opened my eyes and made me look at my best friend like a girl instead of 'the leader who has kickass fighting skills'. Maybe it was when she started dating that loser, Sam, that I began fighting and falling for her harder.

Well whatever it was, it just made me fall in love with her. I mean, what's not to love? She's amazingly smart, beautiful, talented, graceful, gentle yet fierce when need be. I could go on and on, so I'll just put this simply; she's lovable.

Maybe, by some random chance, she loves me too. It's the only logical conclusion to the whole Lissa issue and why she reacted the way she did.

Then again, why would she? She has all those guys chasing after her, all wrapped around her finger- not that she realizes it though. All of them are much better than I am, more sporty, smart and definitely more sociable.

I guess I don't really stand a chance, do I? And after this really long reflection on this whole topic of 'Your Crush', my question still isn't really answered.

Is this really just another crush?

* * *

And oh yes! Fang will be talking alottttt on his blog because otherwise where does he express himself? Well, that's my thinking, at least. Yeah so hr, I hope that's cleared up! I was wondering if I should make him talk more on his blog or make him really silent as usual, and then I decided with the former. Yup, thanks for reading and all :)


End file.
